Dirty Valentine
by Skovko
Summary: Ashley doesn't care about Valentine's day but Seth and Baron have something special planned. (Part 9 of the Dirty series.)


**A/N:**  
 **This is part 9 in my Dirty series involving Seth, Baron and my OC Ashley.**  
 **If you wanna read the series in chronological order, the series is as follows:**  
 **Dirty wedding**  
 **Dirty party**  
 **Dirty girl**  
 **Dirty game**  
 **Dirty players**  
 **Dirty birthday**  
 **Dirty champions**  
 **Dirty date**

"Hey baby, we got a surprise for you," Seth said.  
"No flowers, no chocolate and no going out. I told you I don't care about Valentine's day," she said.  
"Not that kind of surprise," Baron seemed to have shown up out of nowhere and was suddenly standing behind her.

Once again they had her cornered, trapping her between them. Seth had a secret smile on his face and by the tone in Baron's voice, he probably had the same smile on his. Those smiles were usually followed up by some sort of dirty idea.

"What are you up to?" She asked suspiciously.  
"You'll see," Seth's smile turned into a grin.

He took her hand and Baron gave her a little push from behind. Both of them escorted her into the bedroom where she stared with wide eyes at the item on the bed.

"What is that?" She asked.  
"It's a sex machine," Seth beamed.  
"I know what it is," she rolled her eyes slightly. "What is it doing here?"  
"What do you think?" Baron chuckled.  
"You don't think you fuck me good enough?" She gave him a challenging smirk.  
"Careful, pretty face, or I might just mess you up a bit," he said darkly.

Seth chuckled and shook his head before taking her hand again and turning her attention back to him.

"Remember when we talked about how we'd love to sit next to each other and watch you get fucked? Well, we found the solution," he gestured to the machine.  
"You want a beer to go with the show and then high five each other?" She asked.  
"Someone's got a bit of an attitude. What's wrong with the idea?" He asked.  
"I don't know," she answered honestly. "It just feels kind of embarrassing having you watch something like that."  
"Do you feel embarrassed when I watch Baron fuck you? Or when he watches me fuck you?" He asked.  
"No," she answered.  
"It's just like that," he leaned in and kissed her softly.  
"You know you can always say no, Ash," Baron said.

She nodded as she broke the kiss, her eyes going between them.

"I'm in," she said.  
"You sure?" Baron asked.  
"Yeah. If this will turn you on, I'm in," she answered. "And besides, I can't deny the fantasy of always wanting to try one of those things."  
"Our dirty girl," Seth chuckled.  
"As always," Baron added.

He grabbed her jaw and leaned down to give her a kiss.

"Better get naked and be on the bed within 30 seconds. And if I find you second guessing yourself about this again, I'm gonna tie your hands on your back and take away your ability of supporting yourself during the whole thing," he said.

Those words lit a fire in her eyes just like he knew they would. She almost ripped her own clothes to get out of it fast. He held a laugh within at her eagerness and just allowed himself to enjoy her undress and move to the bed, positioning herself on her hands and knees. He moved to the closet to get the lube out of the shoebox while Seth walked over and caressed her head.

"I had it custom made," he said. "If you take a look at the two dildos, they're built exactly after our cocks."  
"Seriously?" She looked a bit shocked.  
"Yeah," he grinned. "I sent them photos to get it done."  
"You didn't learn the first time around when your nude photos went viral?" She shook her head.

He grabbed her hair and yanked her head up, staring her down while he raised his other hand and showed her the remote control in it.

"I also had them make two remote controls, one for each dildo so we can both be in charge of the machine and you. Better watch that tongue since I'm in charge of your ass," he said.  
"Nothing new there," she smirked.

They were cut off as Baron appeared next to them, going to work right away with lubing up both her holes and the dildos. He moved her slightly backwards and the machine forward, making sure to get everything set up correctly.

"Push back just a little," he said.

She pushed back and felt the tips of the dildos penetrating both her holes. She couldn't keep the little moan within that escaped her straight away.

"Great, all set," Baron said.  
"We're gonna start slow," Seth said.

They moved to sit down on two chairs they had positioned to get the best view. She turned her head to look at them and at the same time they both pressed their remote controls and a loud moan escaped her as both dildos started moving into her.

"Oh god," she fell a bit down but managed to push herself up again.  
"Feels good?" Seth asked.  
"God, yes," she moaned.  
"You look fucking hot," Baron said.  
"A bit faster, please," she begged.

She moaned louder as her request was granted and the dildos moved into her a bit faster. For a while she just stood there, moaning and enjoying it. When she turned her head to look at them again, she saw that both men had their dicks in their hands, pleasuring themselves while watching her. The image almost killed her and she started moaning louder and pushed backwards against the dildos. The guys took the silent clue and turned the volume up even faster.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," she started clawing at the sheets.

Again the volume went up a notch and she found herself crying out in a hard orgasm. Seconds later her upper body dropped down on the bed and although the volume was turned down, it didn't stop. She looked at them beggingly but Seth just licked his lips and shook his head.

"Not yet," he singsonged.  
"Please," she begged.  
"You're done when we say you're done," Baron said.  
"But it's too much," she tried.

She shot back up with a moan when the volume again was turned up.

"What was that?" Seth taunted.  
"Please, Seth. It's too good," she cried.  
"Too good?" He chuckled.  
"Baron, please," she tried reasoning with him instead.  
"I think she wants it faster," Baron said.

Both men turned up the volume again and she just stood there almost stiff as a statue, unable to move but most capable of feeling. Another orgasm tore through her and once again she dropped down in a panting mess and once again the volume was turned down to a lower pace but still the machine kept running.

"Please," she looked at them with tears in her eyes.  
"You're just the sweetest thing when you beg," Baron smirked.  
"One more time?" Seth looked at Baron.  
"No, please. I can't. I can't again," she cried.  
"Yeah, one more time," Baron nodded.

Again she shot back up, crying and screaming even louder as they turned the volume up once again.

"I'm gonna fucking get you for this!" She managed to get out between her moans.

She was met with their laughter and again they turned the volume up, punishing her for daring to threat them. They got up from the chairs and moved over to the bed, positioning themselves side by side in front of her head. They moved in as close to each other as they could so their dicks were lined up right next to each other. She opened her mouth but Seth gave her a hard look.

"Only your tongue," he demanded.

She stuck out her tongue, letting it run over both their heads again and again.

"Fucking hot," Baron growled.

She cried out a third time, collapsing yet again on the bed, not able to take it anymore. At least they didn't just slow down this time. They stopped the sweet torture. Seth lifted her head up, capturing her lips in a soft kiss while stroking her hair. Baron moved out of bed and down behind her. He gently pulled the dildos out of her and put the machine down on the ground.

"And now it's our turn," he said.  
"My ass is too sore," she complained.  
"And your pussy?" He asked.  
"Still good for you," she smirked over her shoulder at him.  
"Sorry, Seth," he chuckled.  
"No worries," Seth turned her head back. "It's been too long since I last had those pretty lips wrapped around my cock."

She licked her lips as a silent invite and he watched as she moved a bit closer, wrapping her lips around him and moving her head down. A moan escaped him right away. It had been too long and he had almost forgotten how good she was at giving head. He leaned back a bit and let her take complete control. At the same time Baron entered her and started thrusting, making her body move forward for each thrust and basically controlling her movement on Seth's dick.

"That's it, baby, fucking suck me!" Seth growled.

Baron grabbed her hips as he tried yanking her back to make him thrust into her even harder. She cried out around Seth's dick and it only added to his pleasure.

"I'm cumming, I'm cumming, I'm cumming," Seth chanted warningly, giving her the choice to swallow or pull away.

When she continued bobbing her head on him, he shot Baron a quick smile before placing his hand on her head. He didn't control her movements though. He just held it there while he came in her mouth. He felt her swallow around him before she ran her tongue back up one last time and looked up at him with a look that almost took his breath away.

"My baby," he murmured as he stroked her hair. "Fucking swallowed it all. No one sucks cock as good as you."

She bit her lip at his words and then moaned again as Baron was still thrusting into her. Seth moved around to place himself next to her. His hand moved in between her legs, rubbing her clit to help Baron push her over the edge.

"Cum now, baby. Milk the big man's cock," Seth said.  
"Cum, Ashley!" Baron growled and spanked her ass. "Fucking cum on my dick!"

His hand went down a few more times, painting her right ass cheek red. She moaned louder for each slap, making both men smirk at each other, and then she finally cried out again. She would have collapsed down on the bed again if Seth hadn't reached his free arm under her and holding her up so that Baron could finish the way he was already going. A few seconds later the bigger man groaned out in satisfaction as he finally came inside her.

Seth still held her up while Baron pulled out and then he went down on the bed with her, pulling her up on his chest. She breathed heavily and he just stroked her gently while Baron moved down to lie on the other side of her.

"Fucktards!" She said when she finally managed to speak again.  
"That's a new one," Baron chuckled.  
"I can come up with other words. Just you wait," her threat fell flat and the guys laughed.  
"Keep them coming," Seth kissed her forehead. "We know you love us."  
"Happy Valentine," Baron said and kissed her shoulder.  
"Yeah, I kinda changed my perspective on this day. Fucking love it now," she said.

Both men laughed again and gave her a squeeze each, trapping her even more between their bodies.

"And I'm so gonna have some fun with that machine on my own," she said.  
"What? You're gonna pick that over us now?" Seth asked shocked.  
"We created a monster," Baron said.  
"Hey, you're on the road a lot. A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do when she's home alone and I have a high sex drive, you know," she said.  
"Oh, we know," Baron growled teasingly and bit down on her shoulder.  
"So not embarrassed anymore?" Seth asked with a little smile.  
"I gotta admit..." she smiled back. "It's fucking cool that you got it custom made after your dicks."  
"I knew you'd love it," he said.

He pushed her head up so he could reach her lips, slowly devouring her as his hand moved down to squeeze her hip. Baron snaked a hand between them and ran his fingertips over her holes from behind.

"I can't," she sighed. "You fucking wore me out."  
"Aw, baby," Seth gave her one more kiss. "I would say we're sorry but we're not."  
"Come here, pretty face," Baron reached up to turn her head enough to kiss her. "We love you so much. We're gonna wear you out as often as we can."  
"I just wanna add one thing," she pulled her head away enough to look in his eyes. "The warning about tying my hands on the back while letting the machine fuck me like crazy. Yeah, you're so doing that to me at some point."


End file.
